


Africa

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, M/M, Sex on the Impala
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Dean y Cas viajan hacia un nuevo caso y, en ese viaje, suceden varias cosas importantes entre ellos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic creado para el mes de Misha Collins 2018

**Título:** [ **Africa** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHlB7xzOVpo)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Spoiler:** Ninguno.

 **Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:**

**Resumen:** Dean y Cas viajan hacia un nuevo caso y, en ese viaje, suceden varias cosas importantes entre ellos.

 

PARTE 1

 

Estaba refrescando. La noche había sido muy húmeda y no debería para esa época del año. Había conducido toda la noche y, ahora, que amanecía poco a poco tras la última montaña, Dean detuvo el impala entre una arboleda para tomarse un descanso.

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Le dolía el cuello y los brazos de haber estado durante muchas horas en la misma postura. Ya no tenía veinte años y lo sabía. Con todo lo que había vivido, se asombraba muchas veces de no encontrarse en peor estado.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Castiel sentado en el centro del asiento trasero. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el borde del respaldo con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba así un buen rato, desde que habían hablado con Sam por teléfono horas atrás. Si no supiera que los ángeles no necesitaban dormir, habría pensado que ese guerrero del Señor se estaba echando una buena siesta.

Apagó el motor y revisó su teléfono móvil. Sam le había mandado un par de mensajes donde le preguntaba por varias armas que debía de llevar en el maletero del Impala.

El menor de los Winchester se había quedado en la habitación del motel, muchos kilómetros atrás, conectado a su portátil y trabajando en un nuevo caso. Mientras tanto, Dean y Castiel iban de camino a otro de menor importancia.

 

La puerta del maletero crujió cuando la levantó. Destapó el arsenal de armas y comprobó todo lo que le había preguntado su hermano. Le respondió con un simple "Ok" y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Dean.

Aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrado a que el ángel le saltara por la espalda sin él esperarlo, lo cierto era que siempre lograba pillarle con la guardia baja. El cazador se volvió y se sentó en el borde del maletero.

—¿Hemos considerado seriamente alguna vez eso de ponerte un cascabel?

—Trescientas catorce veces —respondió sin más.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Se le notaba cansado, pero nada que no pudiera resolver con cuatro horas de sueño. Fue a levantarse para cerrar el maletero y seguir el viaje, pero Castiel no se movió de su sitio, tan próximo a él como siempre, le impedía con su cuerpo poder levantarse. Sin decir nada, el ángel le agarró de una mano y comenzó a darle un masaje en la palma mientras ejercía presión en los músculos correctos para que se relajara. Uno a uno, fue tirando de los dedos con suavidad para destensarlos. Algunos crujieron, otros simplemente se dejaron hacer, como el mismo Dean, que no dijo nada ante el inesperado masaje de Castiel.

—Te has despertado de la siesta con ganas de crujirme todos los huesos del cuerpo, ¿no? —Dean lo observaba con calma, maravillado por la delicadeza con la que el ángel le manipulaba ahora las muñecas.

—Los ángeles no precisamos de descanso.

Dean ya lo sabía, pero le apetecía hablar con él. Habían estado en silencio gran parte del viaje. Por lo general eso no le molestaba porque así podía poner sus viejas cintas de rock, pero hoy era distinto.

—¿En qué pensabas entonces mientras tenías los ojos cerrados y estabas en silencio?

—En ti.

Dean se lamió los labios. ¿Daría alguna vez el ángel alguna respuesta larga y contundente sin necesidad de someterle al tercer grado?

—Ah, ¿sí? —La curiosidad pudo con él.

—Sí.

Dean entrecerró los ojos. Castiel le había colocado las manos sobre los hombros y se los rotaba de atrás hacia delante. Sus escápulas crujieron.

—¿Y en qué, si se puede saber? —Hizo una pequeña señal de dolor tras el último chasquido.

—Tu cuerpo ha crujido demasiado durante todo el trayecto. Deberías hacer algo.

Tras escucharle, Dean alzó las cejas porque no se esperaba algo así.

—O sea, que te has dedicado a contar los sonidos que han producido mis huesos.

—Sí.

—Vaya. —De nuevo hubo otra mueca de dolor cuando Castiel le rotó el hombro en sentido contrario—. Yo me esperaba otra cosa.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato, y tras hacer una rápida pausa en el masaje, el ángel lo miró a los ojos con el ceño preñado por la duda.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No sé. —Se alzó de hombros para intentar restarle importancia, pero no podía. Que se hubiera dedicado a contar ese claro síntoma de su envejecimiento le dolía, y mucho. Puede que ya no fuera un chaval, pero tampoco era un vejestorio que iba con tacatá y dentadura postiza—. Cosas más agradables, y no esos claros signos de que me estoy haciendo viejo.

—Tú nunca envejecerás, Dean.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que el cazador le creyó.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque yo no voy a permitirlo.

Dean relajó el rostro, ahora con otra expresión en la mirada. Nunca había sido un tío romántico. Las flores y los bombones no iban con él, ni las ñoñerías, ni las palabras tiernas, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba oír de la persona que quería que seguía amándole de la misma manera.

—He contado el sonido de tus huesos —siguió Cas—. También he contado los mechones pelirrojos que tienes entre tus cabellos castaños. He contado el número de pecas que tienes en tu nuca, las veces que te has lamido los labios mientras conducías y las veces que has tamborileado el cuero del volante con el pulgar. —Parecía que sus mejillas se habían encendido tras sus palabras—. He estado todo el trayecto pendiente de ti.

Bajo otras circunstancias y con más gente delante, Dean habría hecho alguna broma tonta y le habría quitado hierro al asunto, pero ahora no tenía que disimular porque estaban ellos dos solos. Necesitaba oírle decir esas cosas y él necesitaba creérselas por un rato. En ese momento no eran Dean y Castiel, no eran un hombre y un ángel; eran dos seres que solo se sentían completos cuando estaban el uno junto al otro.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí, y recomponerme la espalda. —Movió los hombros hacia delante y uno de ellos hizo un chasquido seco. Entonces se rio—. Creo que necesito que esas angelicales manos que tienes me sobeteen un poco más.

Castiel asintió y levantó los brazos, pero en lugar de poner las manos de nuevo sobre los hombros, acabó entrelazando los dedos en los suaves cabellos cortos tras sus orejas. Luego le acarició con las yemas de los dedos y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle.

No solía ser así porque siempre era Dean el que movía pieza en primer lugar y Castiel se había acostumbrado a seguirle. Era como una especie de juego entre ambos que había surgido ante la desastrosa intuición del ángel de no saber reconocer los momentos en que podía meterle mano o podía llamarle por apelativos cariñosos. Tras varios incidentes donde Sam había acabado revolcado por el suelo muerto de risa, Dean le aconsejó que a partir de ese momento él iniciaría los momentos románticos entre ellos.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Dean.

Dean sabía que eso era más que verdad.

—Lo sé. —Lo tranquilizó, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera un cachorrito buscando más caricias mientras cerraba los ojos.

Castiel aprovechó ese momento para apresarle los labios con los suyos y fundirse con él en un beso, pero Dean tenía otros planes y contraatacó mordisqueándole el labio inferior y reclamándole con más fuerza. La idea de un beso dulce y suave quedó enseguida descartada por esa imperiosa necesidad que había surgido entre ambos. Era algo bastante común, porque Dean no iba a negar que no podía contenerse cuando comenzaba a besar al ángel. ¿Para qué iba a mentir si se le notaba a la legua que lo necesitaba para sentirse vivo? Algo muy parecido le sucedía a Castiel, que jamás podría ocultar que Dean era su punto débil, su razón para seguir vivo, su único y verdadero amor.


	2. Chapter 2

 

PARTE 2

 

 

El último tramo de carretera era eterno, todo recto, y por mucho que avanzaba el Impala, no se veía nunca el final. Era como si el horizonte se alejara una y otra vez sin permitir ni una sola vez que se acercara nadie.

Había amanecido. El día había continuado su curso y ahora el atardecer teñía de naranja y rosa el cielo despejado.

Dean miró por el espejo retrovisor de dentro del coche para observar a Cas. El ángel llevaba un buen rato mirando por la ventanilla. No parecía estar prestando demasiada atención, pero parecía entretenido. Habían hablado poco, pero eso era algo normal entre ellos. Les gustaba viajar así, en silencio, escuchando música, o el sonido del paisaje que los rodeaba. Los silencios incómodos no iban con ellos porque ambos disfrutaban de su compañía sin necesidad de decir nada.

Agarró el volante con la mano izquierda y se estiró hacia la guantera para rescatar una vieja cinta de casete. Apretó el botón y le dio volumen a la radio. Comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de una canción. Dean fue tarareando la letra. Se la sabía de memoria. Llevaba toda la vida escuchándola. Cuando llegó al estribillo, le dio más volumen a la radio y cantó a voz en grito, con las ventanillas bajadas mientras su voz iba perdiéndose tras él en ese atardecer de verano.

_"It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you. There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do. I bless the rains down in Africa. Gonna take some time to do the things we never had."_

Tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción. Volvió a echar un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor mientras cantaba. El ángel tenía ahora la mirada fija en él y una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—Nos va a llevar algo de tiempo hacer las cosas que nunca hemos hecho, Cas. —Repitió la última frase del estribillo para que el ángel le escuchara—. Pero no tenemos prisa, ¿no?

Castiel asintió para darle la razón.

—En absoluto. —Sonrió, y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera.

 

Llegaron cuando la noche estaba muy avanzada sobre ellos y parecía que no había un alma viva en todo el pueblo a excepción del recepcionista que, aunque se movía, parecía estar más muerto que vivo.

Reservaron una habitación en un motel de carretera. El primero que vieron. Dean estaba agotado del viaje. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, sin excepciones. Tiró su mochila a un lado y caminó hacia el baño. Una ducha era lo que necesitaba para sentirse algo mejor y poder continuar su camino a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando regresó a la habitación, en boxers y una camiseta, Castiel estaba sentado en una silla frente a la televisión.

—Despiértame antes de que amanezca, por favor.

Castiel asintió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Dean se acomodó en la cama y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. De inmediato soltó un suspiro al sentir cierto alivio en sus doloridos músculos. Ahora solo necesitaba dormir para estar como nuevo por la mañana.

 

Pero el sueño no llegaba. Dio una vuelta. Dio otra. Se puso boca abajo. Volvió a tumbarse boca arriba. Se destapó. Volvió a taparse.

Nada.

Estaba tan cansado, que no lograba coger la postura para dormir. Cuando se giró para intentar de nuevo dormir sobre su lado izquierdo, el cuerpo de Cas apareció a su lado debajo de las sábanas. La luz de la tele, a pesar de ser tenue, bastaba para descubrir la desnudez del ángel.

Dean lo miró porque sabía que Castiel no necesitaba dormir. Si se había metido en la cama, tenía que ser por algo. Pensativo, alzó una ceja.

—No te habrás metido en mi cama para ponerte a contar las arrugas que tengo en la cara, ¿verdad? Porque puedo patearte el culo si quisiera.

Castiel tuvo el atino de no responderle que ya sabía el número exacto de sus expresiones faciales, pero conocía muy bien a Dean, y por nada del mundo lo retaría de esa manera.

—No. —Fue lo único que respondió. En lugar de seguir con una explicación, se movió hacia su lado, levantó un brazo, y esperó a que Dean se apoyara sobre su pecho.

El cazador alzó una ceja. ¿Qué se creía que era, una niña de cinco años que tiene que dormir abrazado a su muñeca? Al ver que Castiel no bajaba el brazo, y conociéndole como le conocía que podía pasarse así toda la noche, se apoyó sobre el hombro del ángel y ocultó su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—No pienses que esto va a ayudarme a dormir. Cuando me entra el insomnio, puedo pasarme días sin pegar ojo.

—Lo sé, Dean. —La voz de Castiel fue grave, en su tono natural.  Había esperado a que Dean se acomodara para rodearle con el brazo. Puso la mano sobre su brazo y comenzó a acariciarle con las yemas de los dedos—. Si no tienes sueño no pasa nada. Voy a quedarme aquí contigo. Podemos ver una película, o algunos de esos anuncios que te gustan tanto de la Teletienda. No hay prisa. No importa que mañana nos tengamos que levantar temprano. Deja que tu cuerpo haga lo que le apetezca hacer.

Y eso hizo Dean; apenas había terminado Castiel de hablar, el cazador se había quedado profundamente dormido.

El ángel esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Lo conocía demasiado bien. A fin de cuentas, había sido él el que lo había recompuesto molécula a molécula, célula a célula la primera vez que fue a por él al infierno. Dean podría engañar al resto del mundo, pero a él no.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

 

Dean se despertó con la maravillosa sensación de unos labios recorriendo su abdomen. No abrió los ojos porque quería seguir soñando un poco más. No quería despertar. Quería disfrutar de ese momento hasta que no quedara más remedio que abrir los ojos y volver a la horrible realidad. Salvo que, esta vez, la realidad no parecía tan mala como él creía.

Castiel había obedecido la orden de Dean de despertarle antes de que amaneciera. Podía haberlo hecho llamándole por su nombre, o haciendo sonar la alarma del teléfono móvil, o quizás con un ligero zarandeo. Pero no; el ángel del Señor había optado por despertarle de la mejor manera posible para él, y era la de recorrer ese cuerpo milímetro a milímetro, ya fuera con sus labios o con sus dedos, y memorizar cualquier nueva peca que hubiera podido aparecer.

Dean abrió los ojos y tomó consciencia de que eso no era un sueño cuando los labios de Castiel habían comenzado a bajar por su abdomen. Parpadeó mientras intentaba centrar la mirada. No dijo nada; simplemente se limitó a mirarle. Castiel, sintiéndose observado, levantó los ojos a su vez y lo miró mientras bajaba hasta su polla y, con la lengua, lo recorrió desde la base hasta la punta.

El cuerpo de Dean llevaba despierto mucho más rato que su consciencia, por eso lucía ya una enorme erección. Contuvo el aliento cuando Cas acogió la punta de su pene y lo deslizó sobre sus labios para probarle. No era la primera vez que el ángel hacía algo así porque le fascinaba su sabor salado y picante. Tras degustar su humedecido glande, procedió a introducirse la polla en la boca.

Castiel siempre ponía una mano sobre los testículos de Dean y los masajeaba mientras le hacía una mamada. Sabía que le volvía loco, y no paraba hasta tenerle jadeando suplicante para que le liberara de ese dulce tormento.

Por norma general Castiel solía obedecer a Dean, pero había otras veces en que le hacía sufrir más de la cuenta. Le succionaba y jugaba con su pene una y otra vez, hasta que ya no podía más y acababa explotando en su boca de una manera sublime y devastadora.

Esa mañana había vuelto a suceder. Dean le había implorado clemencia. Su cuerpo no lo soportaba más, todos los poros de su piel le rogaban por una liberación, pero Castiel siguió engulléndole hasta abarcarle por entero. Segundos más tarde ese líquido templado y algo amargo le inundó la boca y la garganta.

Complacido consigo mismo, el ángel se tragó hasta la última gota del semen de Dean y se tumbó a su lado. El cazador tardó varios minutos en volver en sí. Se había quedado tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón a mil. Cuando volvió en sí, giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Eres un hijo de puta.

—De nada, Dean.

 


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE 4

 

 

 

Dean miró por el espejo retrovisor. Sentía la mirada de Cas sobre él desde hacía un buen rato. No tenía que ser un lumbreras para descifrar lo que el ángel pretendía. Ya lo había intentado muchas veces antes y siempre, siempre, lo había conseguido. ¿Qué podía decir Dean sobre sí mismo? ¿A quién pretendía engañar si quería y buscaba lo mismo que él?

—Hey, Cas. —Esperó a que el ángel lo mirara a los ojos para decirle esa famosa frase—. No es por nada, pero la última persona que me miró así... me la tiré.

Castiel recordó aquella primera vez que escuchó aquella frase. Estaba enfadado, y mucho, y no era para menos. Fue la única vez en que esas palabras no surtieron efecto. Todas las demás veces que Dean la había dicho, habían acabado con muchísima menos ropa de la que llevaban puesta.

Y esta vez no fue una excepción. Dean solo tuvo tiempo de salir de la carretera y esconder el coche detrás de una arboleda. Detuvo el Impala en seco y paró el motor, salió de su asiento y abrió la puerta del lado de Castiel. No esperó a que el ángel saliera; metió el brazo, lo agarró de la gabardina, y tiró de él para sacarle del coche. Una vez fuera lo llevó hacia la parte trasera, abrió el maletero mientras aún tenía a Cas agarrado y sin parar de devorarle los labios. Luego lo guio sobre todas las mochilas y armas que tenía allí dentro y lo dejó caer, conocedor de que no le hacía daño.

Castiel chocó con su pecho sobre una de las mochilas, pero no hizo el intento por levantarse. No habría tenido tiempo de haberlo intentado porque Dean lo agarró por los hombros y le sacó la gabardina y la chaqueta a la vez y la lanzó a su lado dentro del maletero. Luego lo rodeó con sus brazos para abrirle el cinturón. Lo deslizó lo justo para poder bajarle los pantalones y dejar expuesto al aire campestre de la tarde ese encantador y rosado trasero alado.

Se palmeó los bolsillos en busca de un sobre de lubricante. Era lo único que necesitaba. Cuando lo encontró en la parte trasera del pantalón vaquero, lo abrió con los dientes mientras con una mano tiraba para ejercer presión en el envoltorio. Con la otra mano, mientras tanto, se iba abriendo los botones del pantalón.

Lo había hecho miles de veces, y aún así no podía evitar tener las manos temblorosas. Era algo que jamás podría controlar. Todo eso que sentía por Cas; pasión, deseo, amor... se unían y, a veces, le hacían actuar con algo de torpeza. Hasta que respiraba hondo y se reafirmaba a sí mismo que sí, que algo había tenido que haber hecho bien en otra vida para que en esta le premiaran con semejante regalo. Porque Castiel lo era. A pesar de la vida tan dura que había llevado, y que llevaba, conocer a Cas lo compensaba todo.

Con la mano manchada de lubricante, se embadurnó la erección para luego acariciar la entrada del ángel. Lo hizo pasando todos los dedos entre las nalgas, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos ese secreto lugar donde solo él tenía acceso. La segunda vez que realizó la misma operación, detuvo el dedo pulgar sobre esos rosados pliegues y los acarició mientras hacía algo de presión. Aún era pronto, pero ya escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Castiel porque sabía lo que venía a continuación. ¿Por qué hacerle esperar más?

Siempre le ponía muy duro penetrar a Cas con cualquiera de sus dedos porque podía sentir la presión que hacía el ángel con sus músculos para pedirle más y él, encantado, siempre se lo daba. Primero lo follaba así, adentrando el dedo pulgar una y otra vez, hasta que lo tenía suplicando para que siguiera. El ángel solía recitar su nombre una y otra vez, como una letanía que se escapaba de entre sus labios. Sabía que iría de cabeza al infierno por hacer al ángel jadear así su nombre, pero joder, ¡cuánto le gustaba! Estaba seguro de que podría correrse con solo escuchar la manera en que Castiel repetía su nombre una y otra vez, con esa cadencia ronca de su voz, con esa vibración pesada y grave que tanto le caracterizaba.

Dean se introdujo en él como solía hacerlo, como les gustaba a ambos, como sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Lo hizo de golpe, de una sola estocada, directo hasta el fondo, sin contemplaciones ni preámbulos, hasta que no pudo dar más de sí. Durante unos segundos todo se detuvo, incluso la respiración de Castiel, aunque no necesitase respirar realmente. Ese segundo, donde todo el mundo se había detenido ante ambos, solo se escuchaba el tamborilear del corazón de Dean, frenético, bombeando como un loco. Parecía que todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio menos el sonido de sus cuerpos al unirse. Ese latido fuerte y rítmico en el trasero de Cas, provocó en Dean una reacción que no quiso evitar. Comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo una y otra vez sabiendo que iba a comenzar a correrse en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando su contención no pudo resistirlo más, su orgasmo arrasó con él y lo derribó por completo. Dean extrajo su erección y siguió corriéndose sobre la entrada e Cas, entre sus nalgas, disfrutando de esa hermosa visión de ver el trasero del ángel manchado y echado a perder gracias a él. Antes de terminar, porque conocía su cuerpo demasiado bien, volvió a meterse dentro de Castiel, de nuevo hasta que no pudo más, mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo y agarraba su erección con la mano.

La mano de Dean llegó a lo justo para que Castiel se corriera entre sus dedos con un gruñido entre dientes, casi agónico, que lo dejó sin energías en pocos segundos, pero completamente saciado.

Dean se quedó igual que él, anclado en su cuerpo, aguantando estoico de pie tras él mientras intentaba serenar a su pobre corazón.

Tardaron en volver a la normalidad, y cuando lo hicieron, se adecentaron la ropa el uno al otro, cómplices de furtivas miradas e inocentes caricias.

Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el borde del asiento y cerró los ojos. Sentía ese latido constante en el trasero a la par que la humedad entre sus nalgas, mezcla del lubricante y el semen del cazador. Era un amable recordatorio de que Dean Winchester había estado allí, había llegado, y había triunfado. Esbozó una sonrisilla mientras se dejaba ir entre un sin fin de pensamientos que llegaban a su mente de forma aleatoria.

—¿En qué piensas? —La voz de Dean sonó ronca y sensual.

Castiel abrió los ojos y lo miró sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—En ti.

Dean esbozó una sonrisilla de satisfacción.

—Bien. —No necesitaba saber más, porque esa expresión en la cara del ángel lo delataba por completo y, fuera lo que fuera, Dean iba a dárselo en cuanto pisaran el siguiente motel.

Y eso haría; Castiel podía pedirle cualquier cosa, lo que quisiera, que él no dudaría en proporcionárselo. Tiempo atrás el ángel le había pedido el corazón y él se lo había dado junto con su alma y su vida entera, porque no existía otro ser en este mundo, ni en ningún otro, al que Dean se entregara de esa manera. Así era el amor, y así se querían ellos dos; sin restricciones.

 

FIN

 


End file.
